Noise in the night
by Karakurii-nyan
Summary: Tsuna has been having sleepless nights, thanks to Yamamoto and Gokudera "night activities". When he has finally had enough, he confronts them but when he decided to join them?... 275980 threesome!oneshot.


**Hello! This is my first time writing a threesome story so... It may not be as great as my other stories! (Not that the others were fantastic anyway) Frankly, I really don't know how a threesome works, even after reading a few so... yeah, don't kill me!**

**Requested by my awesome friend, _Kawaii Neko Nami_! :3 I hope you enjoy this!**

**Enjoy and REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>"Ah, Yamamoto! Nngh... Hurry up!"<p>

Moan, bang, moan. More lewd sounds. Repeat moaning.

Tsuna tossed and turned in his bed, grabbing another pillow to cover his ears. "It really sucks having a room right beside Gokudera's room... Every night... All those sounds... Argh! I can't even get a good nights' sleep!" Tsuna grumbled to himself. It continued for another half an hour or so before Tsuna sat up in bed, throwing the pillow aside. "You know what? I can't take it anymore! This HAS to stop!... NOW." he shouted in his room, fists curled tightly into a ball. He got out of bed and went out the door, towards Gokudera's room. Without even bothering to knock, he stormed into the room, interrupting the couple.

"J-Juudaime! Wh-What are you doing here?- Oi, get off me, idiot!"

"Ahaha, hey Tsuna! What's up?" Yamamoto said in a cheerful tone as he turned around.

"What's up?" the Decimo growled. "I'll tell you what's up! I can't sleep with both of you fucking each other! Can't you just keep it down or get another damn room?"

_Did juudaime just swear?_"Juudaime... I-I'm sorry! We'll-"

"Want to join us?"

_What? What did he just say?_"Oi! Baseball freak! Don't say such things to juu-"

"Don't mind if I do..." Tsuna smirked. (Reborn's influence?) He closed the door behind him and moved over to the bed, taking off his shirt. The Decimo then straddled Gokudera's chest and leaned towards him.

"J-Juudaime?... Mmph!" Tsuna pressed his lips against Gokudera's and traced his tongue on them. Gokudera let out a gasp and unintentionally let the warm muscle enter. _Juudaime is kissing me!... My boss is kissing me!..._

The tongue roamed round the moist cavern, coaxing the other's organ to move as well. Tsuna soon started to grind his clothed member against Gokudera's chest, a hand ghosting from his chin down to his chest to tease the already hardened nipple.

"I guess you guys were already halfway through eh?" Tsuna asked as he broke the kiss, licking his lips. Gokudera's face flushed red, remaining silent and averting his eyes away from his boss while Yamamoto let off a chuckle. "Sort of!"

His finger rubbed the red and hardened bud, earning a soft moan from the Italian. Tsuna leaned forward to nibble at his earlobe, lightly licking the shell of his ear. "How do you like it?..." he whispered, the hot breath tickling and arousing Gokudera who gave no reply.

While Tsuna worked on the upper body, Yamamoto was below, his hand slowly pumping his lover's member. It became erect, precum oozed out and Yamamoto's tongue traced his head, lapping up the liquid and lightly prodding at the slit. Gokudera's breath hitched and his eyes opened as he bucked into the hand. Swiping some of the liquid, Yamamoto slid a finger down from the length to the hole and lightly pressed into it, eliciting a soft groan from Gokudera. Two fingers entered and made its way deeper into the tight entrance, preparing it for a larger length to come. The digits pushed in deeper and curled occasionally, hoping to hit the prostrate. Gokudera let out an animalistic growl, followed by moans of passion as the fingers stroked the walls inside him. Yamamoto knew at once that he had found the sweet spot and proceeded to finger him a little more before removing to make way for his own member.

Beads of perspiration trickled down the Storm guardian's head; the touches from his lover and his boss made him shudder in delight. He could feel Tsuna's member getting harder with each rub and listening to the mewling of the Decimo made him even more excited. Trembling hands reached out to pull down Tsuna's pajama pants and as the fully hardened member sprang out, Gokudera gladly took it into his hands and stroked it slowly.  
>"Ah..." Tsuna moaned as he threw his head back, his fingers in the soft silver hair. The boss leaned back and moved his hand over to his Storm guardian's length and ghosted his fingers on it. Gokudera gasped as the feather light touches landed on his throbbing errection, ready to explode.<p>

After a moment of soft and seductive cries from Gokudera, Tsuna shifted his head and nodded to Yamamoto. The swordsman grinned and placed his twitching member at the entrance, lightly pushing it in. Tsuna got off his Storm guardian and pushed him up so that Tsuna was now sitting behind him, legs on each side, his member against Gokudera's back. The Decimo leaned forward and licked the nape of Gokudera's tensed neck, sending shivers down his spine. "Gokudera... Relax..." Tsuna whispered hotly into his guardian's ear.

Yamamoto shifted around and suddenly turned Gokudera over, giving him a slight shock. Emerald orbs widened as he came face to face with Tsuna's erect length and automatically, he positioned his mouth over it and started to take it in. He licked the shaft, making Tsuna moan in delight as he leaned forward, fingers tangled in the silver hair.

As Yamamoto pushed in his member, Gokudera let out a mewl, the vibrations in his throat pressing against Tsuna's member. A moist tongue started to lick the head, flicking it and licking the white liquid that oozed out. Delicate hands massaged the sacs while the tongue roamed downed the member, lightly kissing and sucking it.

Yamamoto start thrusting, his erection growing inside Gokudera when he saw his lover sucking Tsuna off, face flushed with half-lidded eyes and sweaty strands of hair sticking to the side of his face. The thrusting became faster and more erratic and Yamamoto's grip on his lover's pale thighs tightened.

"Nnngh… Y-Yamamoto…" Gokudera whimpered, a thin trail of saliva dripping down the corner of his lips as he removed Tsuna's member from his mouth. Pain and pleasure shot through his body and he felt tension building up at his lower regions. His deft hands were busy with pumping his boss' member but the strokes became irregular from the ecstasy which was driving him crazy. Before long, one of the thrust hit his prostrate and Gokudera yelled, his toes curling. He began to stroke Tsuna's length faster and occasionally licked the tip of it.

Tsuna gasped, his fingers digging into Gokudera's scalp. "I-I'm c-coming!" As soon as he said that, white liquid shot out, splattering against Gokudera's face.

The silver-haired male flinched at the liquid spraying onto his face and gradually stopped stroking, licking off some of the seed on the corner of his mouth. White spots began to appear in his eyes as he felt a hand squeeze his member. Yamamoto had quickened his thrusting and moved a hand to his lover's member which was throbbing. He gave it a light squeeze, causing Gokudera to buck into his hand. "Ah… L-Let go… I need to… Nngh! AHH!" Gokudera released his cum, spurting it onto the clean grey sheets, effectively staining them. The Storm guardian panted, arms too tired to support him anymore as he rested his head on the bed, in between Tsuna's thighs.

Not long after that, Yamamoto slowed down and let go as well, slowly pulling out his wet member. Cum dripped out from Gokudera's hole and slid down his thighs in which Yamamoto leaned in to lap it up. When he was satisfied, he gently nudged Gokudera so that he was now lying on his side. The swordsman shifted himself and placed his head onto Gokudera's toned stomach.

The three laid down silently on the bed, panting a little. Tsuna sat up and gathered his clothes, getting dressed. "I should be going back now… And from now on, I do not want to hear anything that will disrupt my sleep, understand? Or else I'm evicting you guys out to another room far, far away."

"Far… Away?... But juudaime!-"

"Sure, Tsuna! Thanks for joining us~" Yamamoto interrupted as he placed a hand over the Italian's mouth. "Hush, Haya-chan."

Tsuna rolled his eyes at the scene of the two snuggling up to each other and quickly left the room. _Great,_ _less_ _time to sleep_. He mumbled to himself as he gave an annoyed glance at his clock which sat innocently on the bedside table before going to bed.

~~~~~~~.

"So… Tsuna wants us to be quiet right?..." Yamamoto thought aloud.

"What's your point, idiot?"

"I just thought about something really kinky… Like tying you up and gagging you! How's that?"

"You fucking idiot! NO!" Gokudera whispered loudly, lightly punching Yamamoto on the shoulder. "Do that and I'll never speak to you again!"

"S-Sorry…"

* * *

><p><strong>... How was it? Q_Q Drop a review and tell me what you think! This might probably be the first and last time that I will ever write a threesome fic XD<strong>

**Time to continue on my R27 fic... which I had willingly shoved aside for this... (Are you feeling guilty yet? No? Aww.) Hehe, thanks for reading and do review!**


End file.
